Fall
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: This love's one of a kind.


**Disclaimer: Sam & Cat is not owned by me.**

**A/N: I'm basing this off of "Fall" by Ed Sheeran. It's a really good song.**

**Fall  
**

Cat's giggle.

Sam was playing it in her head over and over again. It wasn't really the best time to be thinking about Cat's giggle considering she was driving, but she couldn't help herself. She had dropped Cat off at school today because the redhead was going to be late. Sam couldn't even recall what she had said, but whatever it was made Cat giggle and she couldn't get the sound out of her head.

The pole came out of nowhere. Sam hadn't even noticed she was drifting off the street until the pole was almost right in front of her. Thankfully she awoke from her daze in time to swerve out of the way, but that also threw her off balance, which sent her flying off of her motorcycle. She skidded down the sidewalk on her belly, hands stretched out in front of her. She groaned when she stopped sliding, and rolled over to stand up, wincing as she lifted herself up. She limped over to her bike, and slowly lifted it up. Once it was up, she moved to swing her leg over it and yelped in pain at the movement. _That can't be good_, she thought as she eased off the ground to get going.

* * *

The familiar ding of her pair phone woke Sam from her slumber. She was only going to close her eyes for a minute, but that obviously didn't work out so well for her. She picked up her phone, noticing that she had been asleep for a few hours, and opened up the text she received from Cat.

_School is almost over. Come and get meeee :)_

Sam smiled before sending back a quick reply to let her roommate know she was on her way. She stood up from the couch and winced a little before making her way out of the apartment and to her motorcycle where she once again felt a ping of pain when she lifted her leg over it. She'd have to give it a look at once she got back home with Cat.

The parking lot was filled with cars, and once Sam found a place to park, she, very carefully, hopped off her bike. She walked towards the front of the building. Red hair, that's what she saw first. Her redhead we roommate came running up to Sam and flung her arms around her. Because of Sam's recent injury, the two were sent falling to the ground. Cat giggled from her place on top of Sam.

"You were supposed to catch me, Sam!" She said.

"Yeah, sorry, will you get off me now?" Sam grunted. Cat giggled as she stood up, using Sam's shoulders to push her off the ground. Once she was up, Cat reached out to help Sam up.

You ready to go?" Sam asked once she was up. Cat nodded her head and took her helmet out of her backpack. Sam led the way to her motorcycle, and when they got there, she tried to get on the bike without wincing; she didn't want to give Cat a reason to worry about her. Cat climbed on after Sam, and put her hands on her waist. Sam jumped.

Ice.

That's what she felt when Cat touched her. It was cold and startling, but also warm. Sam couldn't describe the feeling well, but whatever it was, it was good.

"You okay, Sam?" She faintly heard Cat ask from behind her.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam said. Cat put her chin on Sam's shoulder as she eased off the pavement and began the trip back home.

* * *

The first thing Sam did when they got home was head to the bathroom. She put the toilet cover down, took off her pants, and sat down on it. There was a huge splotch of purple on right thigh, and a few cuts below her knee. Her left leg wasn't near as bad, but it still hurt like hell. Her arms had a few cuts, but nothing too major. After she finished inspecting herself, Sam got in the shower to clean off.

After her shower, Sam changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked back into the main room of the apartment where Cat was cutting up some fruit.

"Sam!" Cat gasped. "What happened?"

"Oh this," Sam lifted her leg up. "I fell off my bike. No biggie."

"Yes biggie!" Cat exclaimed as she walked over to Sam. She picked up Sam's arm and looked at the scratches, and then she let go and looked at her leg. "Go sit on the couch." Cat said as she walked back towards the bathroom. Sighing, Sam did as she was told and went to sit on the couch.

"Is this necessary?" Sam asked as Cat walker back in the room carrying a box of band-aids and some other things Sam didn't recognize. Cat bent down in front of Sam before speaking.

"Yes, you're hurt." She answered.

"I'm fine, kid." Sam sighed, putting her hands on Cat's shoulders.

"Just let me fix you up," Cat begged. "Please?" Sam looked into Cat's pleading brown eyes and sighed lightly.

"Alright," Cat smiled as she picked up a tube of something and squeezed it onto a cotton swab. "What's that?" She picked the tube back up and looked at it.

"Anti… bio-tech gel,"

"Antibiotic gel?"

"Yeah, that too." Cat said as she took Sam's arm and rubbed the cotton swab on her cuts. Sam watched Cat's face as she lightly rubbed the gel. She was concentrating completely on the task at hand, and Sam had never seen her so serious looking before. It was beautiful… not that she wasn't beautiful before; this was just a whole different side to her, a side that Sam had yet to discover.

"Where did you learn this?" Sam asked as Cat reached for a band-aid.

"My mom," Cat said, shrugging. "I used to watch her when she did this for my brother."

"Where is your family?" Sam asked suddenly as Cat put the band-aid over one of her many cuts.

"They're right here." Cat answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my family, Sam." Cat smiled up at her.

* * *

"Dice," Sam called their little friend right after he left his apartment to head for school.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I need you to do something for me." Sam said; Dice folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What is it? I'm not stealing another lamp for you."

"No, it's not that. I want you to take my firework machine a couple blocks over tonight around nine and shoot some off for about an hour." Sam explained.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Dice asked.

"Must you know everything?" Sam sighed. "I want to thank Cat somehow, and this seems like a good idea to me, so…"

"That's sweet and everything, but what's in it for me?" Sam sighed again. All she had was a couple dollars and a coupon to get three free buckets of fried chicken which she was really looking forward to using.

"Five bucks," Sam offered; it was all she had left after she got her bike fixed up.

"That's not gonna do it." Dice said.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "I'll give you my coupon to get three free buckets of fried chicken."

"That'll do it." Dice smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said as she handed over the coupon.

"Tonight at nine?" Dice asked.

"That's right." Sam answered as Dice began walking away.

* * *

It was about ten minutes to nine when Sam went looking for Cat. She called out for her, and headed toward the bedroom when she heard the redhead answer "polo" back to her. She found Cat sitting on her bed reading some weird type of book thing.

"Hey, kid, come with me for a sec." Sam said.

"I'm really tired tonight, Sam." Cat yawned.

"This will be worth it," Sam tried to convince her. "Trust me." Cat put her book down next to her and stood up.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Sam said. Then, she reached her hand out, and Cat took it without hesitation. Sam led her out of the apartment and up the stairs to the top floor.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked as they approached a back staircase.

"You'll see." Sam said as she pulled the old jam n' jiggle on the lock. She and Cat walked up the stairs, but once they got to the top, Sam stopped. "Close your eyes."

"But if I close my eyes I can't see."

"That's the point," Sam explained. "Don't worry, I'll lead you the rest of the way. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah of course," Cat said before closing her eyes. Sam took her hand and led her through the door to the roof of the building. She walked them a little ways before stopping.

"Okay," she said. "Open your eyes." Cat opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. Sam had put a picnic blanket out on the ground and a little basket in the middle of it.

"What's all this for?" Cat asked as she sat down on the blanket. Sam sat down next to her and pulled a package of cookies from the basket.

"I wanted to thank you, for patching me up a few nights ago and for letting me into your home." Sam answered.

"Sam," Cat said. "This is so sweet!" Sam rolled her eyes, and Cat reached for a cookie. Sam checked the time- it was a little after nine; Dice should be starting the fireworks at any moment now. "Why are you looking at the sky?" Cat asked. Just before Sam was going to answer, they heard a crack and the first firework of the night lit up the sky.

"I was waiting for that to happen." Cat turned to Sam.

"How did you they'd be shooting fireworks tonight?" She asked.

"I didn't, I got Dice to use my fireworks machine." Sam answered.

"You did this too?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it." And then, Cat did something she had never done before- she kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam's face went a shad darker, but Cat didn't notice because her attention was already back on the fireworks. Sam watched her, she was completely entranced by the fireworks; it was completely different from when Sam was showing off for the children. Sam was awed by her beauty; there was something about the colors that were lighting up her face that was just… enticing. Sam was shaken from her stupor when she felt Cat's fingers interlace with hers. Sam looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled.

"Thank you," Cat whispered as she leaned in to Sam's body.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled warmly at her. If you asked her, Sam couldn't tell you what was so different about Cat, but there was definitely something, and that something was the best thing that could have ever happened to Sam because she was happy; she was happy here with this airy girl who couldn't be any more different from Sam. But, oh, was she happy.

* * *

**A/N: That last part there with the fireworks came from an Imagine Your OTP prompt. I changed it just a little bit. Leave a review and tell me what you think :) I'm puckelltine on tumblr if you want to give me a follow (got to promote myself somehow). Have a great day!**


End file.
